


That Special Kind of Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko clicked his tongue. In situations like these, Misaki usually took that response as a signal that he’s said or done something stupid. He mentally back-peddled his question, trying to think of anything specific to this particular date that he’d forgotten, but he was too sleepy for his brain to properly function. With a sigh, he gave up and left it up to Saruhiko to remind him.</p><p>“What did I forget?” </p><p>[A birthday fic for Yata~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Kind of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cancer/Misaki's birthday  
> Character/Pairing: SaruMi  
> Notes: Tagged as AU because Tatara is alive (I wanted to write a happy thing). Also it's not obvious I think but I implied Izumo/Seri (Izuri? Is that the ship name?), but it's not enough to tag. Happy Birthday, Yata!

 

 

At some ungodly hour in the morning, Saruhiko woke him with a kiss. Too tired to properly retaliate, he could only manage a soft question.

 

“What is it?”

 

An arm slipped around him, thumb rubbing calming, endless circles on his belly. Misaki sighed softly, face nuzzling into his pillow once he realized that Saruhiko probably didn’t have a good reason for waking him up. He could feel his dark haired partner’s light breaths along his neck, the pattern telling Misaki that he wasn’t actually asleep. Sighing softly, he settled his hand on top of the one on his tummy.

 

“Go to sleep, Saru...”

 

Saruhiko responds with gentle kisses. On the back of his neck, on his shoulder, and with a slight shift, along his collarbone. Though he didn’t particularly mind the affection, it was a bit too early in the morning on a workday to deal with this. Slightly irritated, he nudged the offender with his elbow.

 

“Cut it out. I have work in a few hours, you know.”

 

The silence that followed spurred a guilty feeling in him, but at the same time it was for the best if he didn’t want to fall asleep at his job. It took a few moments of deep breathing for him to start drifting off again, but it was disrupted once again.

 

“Take off today.”

 

“Hah?” At the insistent words, he sluggishly moved to look over his shoulder and stare at his partner. It was too dark to read his expression, but Misaki had a feeling that he wouldn’t have been able to anyway. “Why would I do something like that?”

 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. In situations like these, Misaki usually took that response as a signal that he’s said or done something stupid. He mentally back-peddled his question, trying to think of anything specific to this particular date that he’d forgotten, but he was too sleepy for his brain to properly function. With a sigh, he gave up and left it up to Saruhiko to remind him.

 

“What did I forget?”

 

Instead of being annoyed as he had expected, Saruhiko just chuckled softly in amusement. “Every year, Misaki... How can you forget something so important so easily every year?”

 

Every year? Misaki’s brow furrowed as he tried to focus. Their anniversary? No, that was in December wasn’t it? As if sensing his confusion, Saruhiko nuzzled against his back.

 

“Happy Birthday, Misaki.”

 

Misaki blinked. Oh, that’s what it was. It really was surprising how he got so confused each year, but he wasn’t the type of the person to keep track of dates. Now, Saruhiko’s affections made a lot more sense. Sighing defeatedly, Misaki shifted and nuzzled back into his pillow.

 

“Fine, I’ll take off. But let me go back to sleep, stupid Saru.”

 

He swore he could feel the smile against his back as he finally fell back to sleep.

 

\--

 

When Misaki woke up, it was bright and there was a noticeable lack of warmth behind him. He blinked his eyes into focus, scanning the room for any sign of the missing brunette, but there wasn’t any. His side of the bed was made, the slippers he usually wore around the house missing, and the door was closed. It was almost annoying how after waking him up in the middle of the night, he dared to disappear in the morning without any hint of-

 

Wait, was that a note on his table?

 

With a great amount of confusion, Misaki sat up, plucking the small piece of paper off of his nightstand. It was definitely from Saruhiko, with that kind of “professional scribble” that only he had.

 

_Come to the bar when you wake up_

 

Muttering complaints to himself, Misaki left the bed albeit with a bit of difficulty with his progressively growing belly. He made his way to the dresser to spend longer than needed on choosing what to wear, but not without clicking his tongue at the lack of a signature on the note.

 

\--

 

Calling Saruhiko on the way to the bar only served to annoy him. Pregnant or not, he’d definitely go and kick his ass if he kept drawing out his name like that. He was sure Saru knew that too, and that was why he stopped teasing him and mentioned that he was waiting, probably. It wasn’t like the bar was that far away though, so Misaki was considerably confused as to why they hadn’t just gone there together.

 

He realized the answer when he stepped in the door to be greeted by a loud cheer and a terribly large amount of colorful decorations. His eyes blinked in surprise of their own accord, and he honestly didn’t know how long he stood there in shock before he felt fairly tiny hands against his stomach. Misaki looked down, snapping back to his senses as Anna pressed her ear against him, her stare intent as if she were focused on something. He would’ve been fairly embarrassed if this hadn’t become a routine ever since she let it slip that he was pregnant in the first place. The bar was still loud though, some obviously having started drinking and others having too much fun with noise-making party favors, so he didn’t really hear whatever it was that Anna murmured when she pulled away and stared up at him.

 

The rest of the night was full of cake, (Saruhiko had done well to remember that he currently was craving strawberries and ordered a cake practically full of the fruit) laughter, and somewhat awkward pregnancy chats with Seri and Tatara, though the latter was mostly a self-invited consultant of names and decorating ideas. Saruhiko didn’t leave his side for a minute, waiting on him hand and foot though Misaki was fairly sure he could do everything himself.

 

But even through the embarrassing gestures, conversations, and presents from a certain idiot member who insisted on calling him a chubby chihuahua, Misaki knew that there wasn’t a single moment that he stopped smiling or laughing. There was a feeling of happiness from being around his whole family, one that was different but on the same level of the happiness that he felt from being around Saruhiko. That feeling didn’t fade, even after the party drew to a close and they were on their way back home. With a content sigh, he leaned on Saruhiko’s shoulder in the cab and allowed his eyes to shut, exhausted from the day-long event. He felt fingers thread through the gaps in his own, shortly followed by light kisses along his cheek and jawline and a light whisper of “I love you.”

 

Misaki swore he could never be happier.

 


End file.
